eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Lose Yourself
Lose Yourself is a song performed by Eminem and appears on two of Eminem's albums: 8 Mile (soundtrack) most prominently, and Curtain Call: The Hits. The song can also be heard in the film, 8 Mile. Lyrics Spoken: ''Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity, to seize everything you ever ''wanted, in one moment... ''Would you capture it, or just let it slip? ''(Yo) His palms are sweaty, knees weak arms are heavy ''There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti ''He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready ''To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting ''What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud ''He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out ''He's chokin' how, everybody's jokin' now ''The clocks runs out, time's up, over, blaow ''Snap back to reality oh, there goes gravity oh ''There goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad but he won't ''Give up that easy no, he won't have it he knows ''His whole back's to these ropes, it don't matter he's dope ''He knows that but he's broke, he's so stagnant he knows ''When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's ''Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody ''He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him ''You better lose yourself in the music, the moment ''You own it, you better never let it go ''You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow ''This opportunity comes, once in a lifetime ''You better lose yourself in the music, the moment ''You own it, you better never let it go ''You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow ''This opportunity comes, once in a lifetime (You better) ''His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping ''This world is mine for the taking, make me king ''As we move toward a, new world order ''A normal life is boring, but super-stardom's ''Close to postmortem, it only grows harder ''Only grows hotter, he blows us all over ''These hoes is all on him, coast to coast shows ''He's known as the globetrotter, lonely roads god only ''Knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father ''He goes home, and barely knows his own daughter ''But hold your nose, 'cause here goes the cold water ''These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product ''They moved on to the next schmoe, who flows ''He nose-dove and sold nada, so the soap opera ''Is told and unfolds, I suppose it's old partner ''But the beat goes on, da da dum da dum da da da dum ''You better lose yourself in the music, the moment ''You own it, you better never let it go ''You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow ''This opportunity comes, once in a lifetime ''You better lose yourself in the music, the moment ''You own it, you better never let it go ''You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow ''This opportunity comes, once in a lifetime (You better) ''No more games, I'm a change what you call rage ''Tear this motherfuckin' roof off like two dogs caged ''I was playin' in the beginnin', the mood all changed ''I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage ''But I kept rhymin' and stepped right in the next cypher ''Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper ''All the pain inside amplified by the ''Fact that I can't get by with my nine to ''Five and I can't provide the right type of ''Life for my family, 'cause man these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers ''And ain't this no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer ''This is my life ''And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder ''Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus teeter-totter ''Caught up between bein' a father and a Prima Donna ''Baby mama drama screamin' on and too much for me to wanna ''Stay in one spot, another day in monotony ''Has gotten me, to the point I'm like a snail I've got ''To formulate a plot, or end up in jail or shot ''Success is my only motherfuckin' option, failure's not ''Mom I love you, but this trailer's got to go ''I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot ''So here I go it's my shot, feet fail me not ''This may be the only opportunity that I got ''You better lose yourself in the music, the moment ''You own it, you better never let it go ''You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow ''This opportunity comes, once in a lifetime ''You better lose yourself in the music, the moment ''You own it, you better never let it go ''You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow ''This opportunity comes, once in a lifetime (You better) ''Spoken: ''You can do anything you set your mind to, man. Video Category:Song Category:Curtain Call: The Hits Category:Single Category:8 Mile Category:2000s